A Christmas Conundrum
by penspot
Summary: For the advent season I'm putting up a chapter each week of December with the Christmas story. But it's not like you've heard before. Confused angels, terrified Mary and a whole host  get it?  of other reactions. Review Responsibly.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Conundrum**

**_A/N: Basically this is the Christmas story, but told in a most interesting way. Do we realize how weird such a plan was? What was Joseph thinking, what happened to Mary's plans, and how did the host of Heaven react? Just a shot at what might've happened._**

**Disclaimer: God is the author of the Bible, which I am using to base ALL of my facts for this story upon. Everything around the facts are poetic license to retell a most fabulous piece of history.**

* * *

><p><span>Heaven<span>

The angels had all been gathered into the great throne room of Heaven where the cherubim and seraphim continually sang the Almighty God's praises. It wasn't a rare occasion that all angels had been summoned, especially with the goings on of Earth in those days.

Ever since the fall of man, the powerful created beings that roamed Heaven had watched mankind grow worse and worse and how they took the earth with them. Kings had risen to power and were wiped out; entire nations corrupted by the betrayer Satan and his followers. The accuser and alike whispered in the ears of mongers, but it was man who continually sinned and eventually sealed their fate.

Judgments had been pronounced on much of the population. After the flood, sin continued to spread like a disease even when men were wiped out, given over to their lusts and evil desires. Natural was traded for unnatural, mercy for sacrifice, compassion for pomp, and life for war.

Gabriel looked at Earth and saw the Roman legions spread over much of the world. He shook his head.

_How long will He stand for the humans' contempt? They have been given centuries to repent and still most turn to their ways._

"Gabriel, He has summoned us," said Michael. Gabriel turned back to the court and watched as the cherubim quieted and a hush fell over the host of Heaven.

_Maybe today is the day?_ Gabriel thought as he bowed low before the Almighty. The Father, the Son, and the Spirit of God were all together, His glory and holiness shining brilliant.

"Mankind has sinned against Me," The Holy of Holy's said, His voice a loud rumble like thunder. "An offense worthy of eternally being set apart from My presence."

"But they shall not be. Not yet," said the Son.

A murmur rippled through the prostrate angels throughout the chamber. Not yet? What did this mean?

"The penalty for human sin is human blood," the Lord continued. "Who among man could pay this price for all his kin?"

Everyone knew it was a rhetorical question, and no one dared say the obvious that no man alive could carry such a burden, let alone pay that price. All men were born into sin. It was the inherent trait passed down since Adam.

"Who among the glories of Heaven can accomplish this?" He asked, and that's where things got interesting.

Now no one really knows what God is thinking. Sometimes the Son and Spirit don't know what is going on in the Father's head (the best example being that whole end of the world thing that has already been hinted at.) Not that they can't mind you, they just don't. Something about that knowledge not being their role or something… but I digress.

Anyway, when God starts asking questions (especially rhetorical ones) you know He's going to make a point. This was something the angels knew well, and their ears itched for what the Ancient of Days was going to do next.

"We have known man's destiny and the time has come…"

You could practically feel the angel's anticipation. Even the cherubim, the holiest of angels, were hanging on God's every word for the answer to man's problem.

"I will go."

They had split! Not a rather unusual thing seeing as the Godhead was God in three persons. Kind of like a split personality, accept that they communicated with each other, agreed on everything, and each held the same amount of authority, holiness, and glory with different roles. But that wasn't really the point, since the angels had seen the God head together and separate. What was interesting is that it was the Son who said He would go.

"I will go."

Once again, not an unusual concept though it was rather rare. The Son had been to Earth before. He had gone to visit Abraham with the news of Sarah conceiving. He had gone down to remind Joshua that the Israelites were fighting for Him, not the other way around. He had appeared to Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednago in the furnace and protected them. He had been to Earth before, but this plan was different. He wasn't going down like He normally did by just showing up. This time was different and the angels knew it.

For one, God can't die as God. The blood penalty would have to be paid as a human; a perfect human who death had no power over. That is why the questions started coming.

"How will this be Sovereign One?" asked one angel.

"Will You go like all the other times?"

The Son betrayed no answers in His holy face, though there was something in His eyes that Gabriel recognized every time God watched His creation sin: sadness.

The messenger was equally confused. God would have to become a man in order to do such a thing, but would Omnipotence confine Himself like that?

"Gabriel," called God. The messenger took off and approached closer to the Lord's feet.

"Yes, Mighty One?"

"I have a message for you to deliver to a girl on Earth."

"A girl?"

"Yes. Tell her Greetings and that I am with her and have found favor in her."

_She must be a very good girl for such a compliment. Not many humans receive such a praise anymore._

"Tell her that she is to be with child and she will give birth to a son." _Not unheard of_, thought Gabriel. _God has sent angels down with those promises many times._

"He will be called Jesus/Yeshua," the name rung out like a song, the words overlapping in every tongue of man. "He will be great and will be called Son of the Most High." The angels heard this last part and froze. The Son looked at His Father and back to the head of the messengers. The pieces of the puzzle started putting themselves together.

"The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end."

The weight of the words hung so heavily, Heaven's host could barely breathe. He was going to do it. He was going to become a man. The Son would descend to mankind.

"Explain how it will happen. My Spirit will come upon her and overshadow her so that the holy one will be called the Son of God. Even her cousin Elizabeth is having a child in her old age and barren state. For nothing is impossible with God."

_So that was why God told me to send Couriel to Zechariah._

"Go," He commanded. His voice boomed and whispered at the same time. I bowed low before my Master and departed down to Earth to carry out my message. And not far behind me was the Holy Spirit, carrying the Son down, now small but still marvelous and beautiful.

And the angels watched, and they waited for the glory of God to be revealed to all mankind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what did ya think? Don't be shy. Go ahead and click the review button and send a comment. But here is a warning: I don't mind flames or criticism, but when they get insulting or have nothing to do with the story whatsoever then I get peeved and will report it as abuse. Review responsibly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I do believe that I am all caught up here. From now on the posts should be on ever Sunday... hopefully. I missed the first advent so that's why the story started on Thursday. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Thank you to the two people who reviewed and for all future reviewers that will hopefully read this chapter sometime but could not be mentioned. :D**

_**XxXAlexisXxX- Hey thanks. Glad the writing wasn't totally screwy and that you enjoyed it.**_

_**angleblackdumbledore- Duh I'm a Christian. ;D Thanks for the review and God bless you too.**_

* * *

><p><span>A Christmas Conundrum<span>

Mary

What was I going to tell my parents? The elders? Joseph? Everything is so confusing!

I put my head in my hands and sat down in the hay that was piled beside Zechariah and Elizabeth's house. To tell you the truth, I was overwhelmed. A few months ago I had been visited by an angel of the Lord. That is an honor greater than an invitation from any king. And I'm not a fool. I know history. Papa always told our family stories in the evening of King David, of the prophets, of Moses. In all of history, whenever an angel of the Lord came with a message, you were to listen and obey.

So what was I to do? What was I to say? The Lord promised that I will give birth to a child, and not with Joseph. Not with any man. I was overwhelmed and I was scared. No, not scared. I was terrified. I wanted to obey the Lord, really I did. Mama and Papa told me to always obey the Lord and His blessings will be on me. Well this is one of the weirdest blessings I have ever heard of.

I was already showing signs of pregnancy. I was sick as a dog throughout the day, I craved odd meals, and my stomach and ankles swelled. Praise be to the Most High for giving me Elizabeth. She has been such a comfort for the few months I've stayed with her.

She had already given birth to little John, a feat unimagined but still a promise fulfilled by God. That both encouraged and scared me. It meant God would answer His promise to me…

_And he will be called the Son of the Most High._ I sighed and pushed myself up, feeling a little dizzy.

"Mary?" Elizabeth came around the corner with John held carefully towards her chest. "Dear, are you alright?"

"I don't know cousin. I'm leaving for home soon and—"

"You're worried," she finished and rested her free hand against my abdomen. "He is the Messiah, Mary. Rejoice!"

"But what if my parents don't believe me? Or Joseph?"

"What do you think Esther thought when approaching her husband the king? No one ever came before him uninvited on pain of death. Yet he believed and she saved us all. Joseph is a righteous man. He will believe."

I smiled faintly and placed my hands on her free one. "The Lord be with you dearest Elizabeth."

"And you blessed Mary. Always look to Adonai for He is faithful. Now get inside and make ready your belongings."

I nodded and obeyed my eldest cousin. Of course I didn't have much since I was walking for most of the trip back to Nazareth. Just a few small gifts for Mama and Papa and *Sabba. I found a spare iron nail and had a friend of Zechariah's to shape it in a circle. I wove some hay around it to make a grass chain so that Joseph could wear it around his neck.

The next day after morning offering, Zechariah brought back some prepared meat from the offering that the priests were allowed to eat as a farewell meal. It was kind of him and we all enjoyed ourselves.

A family was heading north to *Jezreel and I was to ride with them since they had a mule and cart. I pecked Zechariah's cheek and kissed Elizabeth goodbye. Cuddling John again in my arms, he reached for my belly and gurgled.

"Be safe," Elizabeth whispered and kissed my forehead. Nodding, I turned and headed for the cart but stopped myself. Once I left Elizabeth's, I would be forced to face what happens next alone. Knowing the consequences of my condition if they didn't believe me, I may never see my dear cousin again. I ran back and threw my arms around her.

"I'll miss you Elizabeth."

"Child, I'm not going anywhere. After the child is born, come and visit again."

"I will. Goodbye." And with all goodbyes finally said, I was helped up into the cart and faced the north, not looking back for fear of tears. The words Elizabeth had said to me rang in my ears.

"Always look to Adonai for He is faithful." Whatever He had in store for me, I am the Lord's servant.

_And he will be called the Son of the Most High._ Let it be as You have said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Short but sweet. Mary was hard to write since it's in the mind set of both a faithful servant AND a pregnant teenager. I kept catching myself writing unrealistically (which a world without hormones would be nice.) BUT I digress. Just a few notes if you noticed the little *s. 1. Sabba is Hebrew for grandfather. 2. Jezreel is a city in Israel close to the southern border of Galilee. At first is was going to be Bethel... but that was too far away for a teenage girl to walk alone in Roman infested land. You see my point. I hope you all like this and I will see you next Sunday with the next installment. (hint: he's a carpenter)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Christmas Conundrum**

**A/N: This is a warning for this chapter. I have tried to do my research decently, but this chapter isn't totally culturally correct. Something about a betrothed couple not "seeing" each other even though it's a small town? I don't know, but I do apologize for those strict historic-cultural shippers out there.**

**MidniteCurse4Eternity: Which is smart. A lot of "Bible fics" are really... I don't get why they are there. Glad you like this! :D**

**timenspace: Thank you!**

_Joseph_

"What?" My ears were ringing. For a minute I thought I had heard her incorrectly. Did she say 'pregnant?'

"I'm pregnant, Joseph," she answered and placed a hand on her stomach. Still in shock I looked down at her abdomen, it was swollen, and then back to her face.

"B-but how? We're not even married yet!"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. It was the most amazing thing!" she smiled. Most amazing thing? That didn't make me feel any better. She becomes pregnant with someone else and she claims it's the most amazing thing in front of me?

"Mary, what happened? I thought you loved me."

"I do," she assured. "But I have to tell you about what happened."

I couldn't believe it. Being betrayed is one thing but hearing about it? No. NO! I wasn't going to be made a fool of like this.

"I don't want to hear," I answered as calmly as possible.

"But Joseph—"

"No! Do you realize what this means, Mary? That child is not mine! How do you think I feel right now?"

"Joseph, you need to listen—"

"What will other people say? You've been gone for months. Anything could've happened and you know how the ladies of the village like to gossip."

"Yes, I know that—"

"Mary, what about the elders? The law?" The notion just clicked in my brain too. My anger fled, replaced with fear for Mary. She had been pledged to me. We were legally bound even though not completely one yet. She would be considered an adulteress. The law said adulteresses were to be stoned immediately. If the elders found that Mary had betrayed our pledge…

"Mary, you're in danger here. I don't want to see you hurt." I grabbed her shoulders. It looked as though she wanted to say something but she remained silent.

"You'll need to go back to your cousin's," I continued. "You can stay there until you've given birth and then come back after cleansing."

Her lip quivered and a few tears budded from the corners of her eyes. My heart wanted to break. "Are you sending me away?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

"From you?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Yes." Not bearing to look at her for fear of my pride I went on talking to the ground. "I'll retrieve the certificate from the elders. It'll be quiet and I'll come up with some excuse why I would divorce you. I'll take the fault. It won't be as bad for me as it would if the elders caught you pregnant."

She sniffled, causing me to recall my hands from her shoulders. "You should go prepare for your journey…" I muttered.

"Joseph, don't. I can explain—"

But I didn't listen. Instead I went back to work by my home and left Mary alone. I threw myself into my work the rest of the day and evening. It was going to be a house for Mary and me, but now it was just a house. Someone could by it from me and raise a family in it. There was no use letting hard work go to waste.

_Joseph…_

My hand froze in mid swing of my plunging a wooden nail in the board. I must've been hearing things since it didn't call again. I continued hammering.

_Joseph…_ it whispered again. I spun around and looked all around. There was no one.

"Whoever you are, come out! I don't need silly kids interrupting me tonight!"

_Joseph…_

"I said—"

"Joseph." The voice wasn't a whisper. It was as plain as day… and right behind me. I turned and the sight caused me to stumble backwards and trip over my toolbox. A light in the shape of a man, as tall as the ceiling of the house, stood in front of the doorway.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered.

"Joseph, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. She will give birth to a son and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins."

"The Holy Spirit? Jesus? People's sins?" I asked under in my breath, trying to comprehend it all. This seemed familiar.

_The virgin will conceive and give birth to a son, and they will call him Immanuel, God with us._ The passage from Isaiah. I had only been asked to read it a few weeks ago.

Mary was the virgin?

My eyes shot open as I sat up from my craft-bench. Panting hard, I grabbed the end of the table and pulled myself fully upright. The house was empty, like no one but me had been there. I didn't notice that I fell asleep. Was it all a dream?

_And you are to give him the name Jesus…_

No, it was too real to have just been a fantasy. History notes that Jehovah likes to speak through dreams. That had to be a message from God. And He chose my Mary.

Mary! I had to go see her. Looking out of the half-finished house I saw stars and a full moon. There was no way I could go to her father's house without further dishonoring her, and I've already done plenty of that by not believing her or hearing her out. I'd have to see her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Mary!" I called. "Mary!"<p>

She peeked out of the window I was standing by and yawned. "Joseph? It's so early. What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you."

"I thought you wanted to leave me," her voice was slightly accusing. I deserved it.

"I did."

"So what more do you have to say?"

"I changed my mind," I said quickly. She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow.

"You what?"

"I changed my mind. You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night."

"What happened?" she asked, sincerely interested. Her elbows rested against the bottom of the window opening.

"I had a dream. An angel of the Lord came to me. Mary…" I placed my hand on her abdomen. "… I know."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes. I am taking you as my wife and we'll raise him together. He's going to do great things Mary. The angel told me so."

"Thank God you believe. I was so worried," she laughed. "I didn't want to leave you. I was planning on going back and begging you to hear me out, but now—this is amazing."

"Yes it is. You can come home with me. We won't do anything until he is born… and we are to give him the name Jesus."

"Jesus?"

"Yes. Jesus."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Christmas Conundrum**

**A/N: Wow, I have never gotten this many reviews for a Bible fic. Well... I technically haven't written that many Bible fics... I'll have to work on that. What I'm trying to say is THANK YOU! Alright everybody, one last chapter after this one! Now for some thank yous.**

**batahyeshua: Yeah... I put up a better disclaimer for that chapter. My idea of Heaven is based off Revelation and Isaiah, but I have no clue what happened up there at the time. But thank you so much for your review.**

**Calyn: Agreed. I do like some of the original stuff if it's well written but I must agree with you. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

**LadyIfe: Thanks so much! :3 I hope you like this next one too!**

**timenspace: tis ok. Rants are good too. ;D**

**SunRise19: Wow. 3 reviews in a row! I'm glad you clicked on this fic too. I had a feeling the title would be a bit weary especially with a lot of the stuff on the forum, but thank you for your reviews. As for posting throughout the pregnancy... I don't think it will be in this fic since I'm only writing this up to Christmas, but I would like to borrow that idea for next year if you wouldn't mind. That's a really good idea! ;D Rambling proves your an author!**

** MidniteCurse4Eternity: Thanks Dane! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: The Bible is pretty basic on what happened in this part of the story. The shepherds were in a field, the angels came and told them where to find Jesus, the shepherds went and praised God. Pretty cut and dry so... a lot of the dialogue is poetic license. God inspired Luke to write the actual events in the Bible so please read that for accuracy. This chapter is based off the Bible with a little animated flare thrown in._**

** HEADS UP! There's a cameo appearance in this chapter. See if you can find him!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Shepherds and the Angels<em>

Bethlehem tended to grow quiet around this time of night. I looked at the little town as lights began to fade out as their sources were being extinguished. With the Romans around, the people tended to get inside and get out of the way. One of the worst possible things was to get caught alone with a drunken foot soldier.

Thank God that wasn't a problem I had to deal with. Romans never came out into the open land at night unless they were preparing for a battle. I got to sit alone in the quiet and watch my sheep.

Then I remember how boring my lifestyle is. Sitting alone in the quiet and watching sheep… until my eyelids feel like iron weights. But I never fall asleep. I learned that lesson a long time ago, never sleep while watching the master's sheep or face a harsh punishment.

One day a lamb disappeared during the night while I was taking a nap. We found what was left of it the next day with bear tracks beside it. The master boxed my ears something fierce and took it out of my pay (not that I get paid much).

Tonight was going to be another boring night, I just knew it. Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to scrub in the river before lying on a bed of hay for the night. So much better than watching sheep graze.

I sighed and looked out into the open expanse. We, the other shepherds who worked for the master and I, were spread out over the hills behind the city. It was one of the better grazing spots and with shearing season soon approaching, these sheep have to be given good care for the next month or so. And it did have a nice view. If you climbed high enough and it was a clear night, you could see the lights of Jerusalem. Unfortunately tonight the clouds are thick. Nothing but darkness…

* * *

><p>"So… what do we do?" I asked Noel. If Adonai has gone down to the humans, do we just stay up here and worship the Father?"<p>

"I guess. Maybe we could ask Michael or Raphael—"

Noel and I flew up to where Raphael was praising the Father and the Son.

"But the Son's not here, Raphael. He's down on Earth," I said.

"I know."

"So do we just continue to praise the Father and Ruah Ha Kodesh?" asked Noel.

"Noel," a thunderous voice boomed throughout Heaven. Noel looked at the great throne of God curiously and flew up to the feet of the Father.

"Praise be to the Almighty God! His name is forever and ever!" Noel praised happily.

"Noel, see those humans?" the Father pointed down to Earth. There in a field were a group of humans and their animals.

"Yes, Lord."

"My son soon comes to them. Invite them to see."

Noel nodded and looked back at me with a knowing look. Looks like we get to worship God on Earth as in Heaven. It was an exciting thought! I've never been to Earth before!

* * *

><p>What's that? A light? I squinted and looked up at the sky where a little dot of light was coming from. There weren't bright enough stars to shine through this fog. What in the name of the Almighty—"<p>

The light suddenly flashed and grew ten times its size, spreading over the countryside. Inside the light was a human-like shape with arms raised.

"What the—"

"Greetings! Do not be afraid! I bring you good news of great joy! Today in the town of David a Saviour has been born to you; he is the Messiah the Lord! This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger!"

The light grew, if possible, ten times brighter as more human-like shapes appeared in the sky. They were frightening and amazing at the same time and so large and powerful. A strange kind of music played through the night air as the host started calling in a loud boom of voices.

"Glory to God in Highest!" they cried. "And on earth peace to those on whom His favor rests!"

I blinked…

It was all gone. The sky was once again filled with stars and instead of music and awe-inspiring voices there were the baying of sheep. Did it really happen? Did I just see what I thought I saw? Looking up at the sky I saw it: the bright light that had only been there moments before had folded up into a bright star in the dark sky.

"Samuel!" someone called to me. I looked over and saw Benjamin, the head shepherd, running over to me. He looked different. His hair was a mess but his eyes were wide and shining. Understand me, shepherds rarely cry. We're tough as nails. You have to be to survive in the wilderness for weeks on end and not die of boredom. Benjamin, one of the toughest nails in our group, had been crying.

"Samuel, let's go to Bethlehem and see what has happened, which the Lord has told us."

"What about the sheep?"

"We'll take em with us."

It was a sight to behold: Shepherds and dozens of sheep coming down through the town streets, sometimes separating to find the right stable. There were quite a few of them with different inns and certain merchants. Finally we came to a quiet little inn. All the lights were out signaling people had gone to sleep.

The stable was around the back and it was one of those damp, dark, and dank stables that are cheap and not very well taken care of. But that didn't matter when we saw _him_. He was surrounded by fresh straw and wrapped up in some raggedy cloths; resting in a manger just as the angel had said. His face practically shined with innocence.

One of the younger boys pulled out a small drum and tapped a rhythm. He never said much because he didn't like people too much, but I saw his eyes and, like the rest of us, his heart had melted. All of our hearts did.

Understand me, shepherds rarely cry. We're tough as nails. You have to be to survive… but that's exactly what I started doing. Even with his eyes closed, it felt like he knew I was there. Everything had been exactly as we had been told and better. Praise be to God!

* * *

><p>Noel and I peeked in at the stable, invisible to the human eye. There he was, the Son wrapped in human flesh but still shining because he wasn't of this world. I smiled and looked around, chuckling at how weird and splendid this all was. To worship here… I never would have thought it. I had never been to earth before, but this was my best trip ever. Praise be to the Most High!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright everyone, last chapter! Merry Christmas because we know it's all about Him! By the way, the special (main) cameo in the last chapter was the Little Drummer Boy Aaron! :D He's such a cool and complicated character for a kid. **A few things to know: I describe Mary like a real person so when reading her lines think about a mother caring for a newborn who practically hasn't slept for a month... yeah you guys know what I mean. **shrugs** She's not perfect. Now for some thank yous:**  
><strong>

**timenspace- Here it is! **

**SunRise19- Awesome review! Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Christmas Conundrum<p>

Treasures

"_But Mary treasured all these things and pondered them in her heart._" - Luke 2:19

"Joseph, how long before we reach Jerusalem?" Mary asked.

Joseph looked back at her on the donkey they had borrowed from a relative in Bethlehem. He shrugged.

"I think at the pace we're going, it should only be a few more hours. Jerusalem isn't _that_ far from the city of David."

The donkey jerked, awakening little baby Jesus who burst out into shrill cries. Mary rocked him back and forth and bounced him up and down. Nothing seemed to work.

"Hush Jesus, be still."

Jesus quieted down finally and went back to sleeping in his mother's arms. Mary sighed and leaned back far enough without falling over the donkey's hind.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Joseph. I haven't slept in nigh a month."

"Didn't you help Elizabeth with her newborn?" inquired her betrothed.

"Yes, but at least I could hand him back to Elizabeth when he wanted to cry all night."

Joseph smirked and continued leading the donkey north along the dusty path. "Need I remind you, dearest, that you said 'yes'?"

Mary groaned. "I know. And I am sure you will never let me live it down."

"Not when you find need to complain," he answered. Mary frowned but then looked at her child. He was sleeping once again and there was something so serene and yet so powerful that it melted her fatigue and irritation away… until the next bump.

* * *

><p>Jerusalem was as crowded as ever. Merchants crowded the streets calling out their wares. Sacrificial animals were boxed up and strung to posts while beggars were pushed to the back, treated worse than the animals that were about to be slaughtered.<p>

The streets were loud with shouts and cries, of orders from Roman guards and fathers calling to their children to come back and not get lost. Mary had to keep a tight grip on Jesus just so he wouldn't be accidentally snatched by accident.

But they pushed through. Before arriving at the temple, Joseph stopped next to a bird merchant and bought two young, spotless pigeons to sacrifice. Joseph looked at the little lamb two merchants down and sighed. If only he could afford it… but two pigeons would have to do. They went up to the temple and offered their sacrifices to consecrate Jesus to the Lord (**redundancy**).

* * *

><p>"Lord, where are we going?" Simeon asked quietly.<p>

_The temple courts._

"Is it time?"

_Yes._

Simeon's heart quickened as did his steps. Practically running to the temple, a great feat for someone his age, he scanned the courts excitedly.

"He is here?"

_Yes._

"But where, Lord. Where is your chosen one—"

"Excuse me, Rabbi?"

Simeon spun around to see a young couple and their baby.

"Yes?" he asked.

The young man spoke. "We would like to dedicate our son to the Lord. Would you be willing to prepare the sacrifice for us?"

"I—" Simeon wanted to keep looking, but something stopped him.

_Yes…_

"Yes, of course. Inside the temple, Simeon prepared the pigeons and offered them as a sacrifice as the Law required. Moved by the Spirit, he looked at the young woman.

"May I see him?" he asked. Mary smiled and handed the baby over to the elderly man. With trembling hands, Simeon took Jesus in his arms. Tears slid out of the corners of his eyes as he praised God, saying:

"Sovereign Lord, as you have promised you now dismiss your servant in peace. For my eyes have seen your salvation, which you have prepared in the sight of all people; a light for the Gentiles and for the glory to your people Israel!"

Joseph and Mary exchanged looks. Both had similar thoughts: _he knows?_

Simeon beamed and handed Jesus back to his mother. Looking directly at the young girl, the priest spoke, "This child is destined to cause the falling and rising of many in Israel, and to be a sign that will be spoken against so that the hearts of many will be revealed. And a sword will pierce your own soul too."

"Rabbi… I—"

"PRAISE BE TO GOD!" an old woman shouted and came up to baby Jesus. "Oh I have seen Him! I have seen Him!"

And as soon as she came, she left them and went to other people pointing at the baby. Joseph shuffled nervously at all the attention and pulled Mary and Jesus away. But Mary was stunned. She knew that God had provided a Messiah, but even before he was born he had already changed lives.

Elizabeth and Zechariah… they witnessed the miracle of God's promise just as Mary had. The shepherds in the field had followed the angel's direction obediently and were the first to see the Messiah of the world. Simeon: for years God had promised that he wouldn't die before seeing the Saviour. His daily existence dwelt on that day and it finally came in the form of a baby. His dreams were complete. Anna who never left the temple finally saw redemption and had to tell everybody.

For Joseph, everything changed with Jesus. Like any young man, he had plans. Plans to settle down and succeed at his trade, but he was obedient and went with God's plan and stuck through the humiliation and cruel jokes that followed his wife. And Mary, she knew what she was getting into when she said yes.

Her life was forfeit to mankind once she obeyed God, but the Lord provided. Mary looked back on everything they had gone through so far and thought about everything hard. How blessed she was, what a courageous husband she had, and just how many people were waiting for her baby.

So when the hour came that her baby was grown and dying, and everyone mocked and ridiculed him ten times worse than she had ever faced, she remembered all he changed and graciously remained quiet while pondering all he would continue to change. Will you let Him change you? It's quite a conundrum.

~Fin


End file.
